Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image shake correction device, a control method thereof, and an image pickup apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
There are cases in which a subject image is shaken (image shake) due to the shaking of a user's hand holding a camera body (causes hand shake) while capturing an image by an image pickup apparatus, such as a digital camera. There has been proposed an image pickup apparatus comprising an image shake correction unit that corrects this image shake.
Optical image shake correction processing and electronic image shake correction processing have conventionally been used as correction processing by the image shake correction unit. The optical image shake correction processing detects a vibration applied to the camera body by using, for example, an angular velocity sensor, and moves an image shake correction lens, which is provided inside an imaging optical system, according to the detected result. Hence, an optical axis direction of the imaging optical system is changed, and an image to be imaged on a light-receiving surface of an imaging element is moved so that the image shake is corrected. Additionally, in the electronic image shake correction processing, image processing is performed on a captured image, and the image shake is artificially corrected.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-249276 discloses an image shooting lens that corrects an image shake by moving a plurality of lens groups in a direction different from the optical axis.
The image shooting lens disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-249276 integrally moves the plurality of lens groups in a direction different from the optical axis, or integrally rotates the lens groups around the vicinity of a barycentric position of the lens groups. Additionally, the drive of the lens groups is integrally performed by using the same drive mechanisms, and thus, increases in the size of the apparatus are minimized. However, when the lens groups are integrally driven by using the same drive mechanisms as in the case of this image shooting lens, the arrangements of the lens, the arrangements of the drive mechanism, and like are restricted, and thus, the flexibility of design work may be lost.
In a case where a plurality of lenses are separately driven, when the drive phases of the plurality of lenses serving as the correction unit for correcting the image shake are coincident and the lenses are driven in synchronization, the deterioration of the optical performance does not occur. However, when the drive phases of the lenses are not coincident, the deterioration of the optical performance occurs. Accordingly, when the deterioration of the optical performance sometimes occurs, in particular during shooting a moving image and the like, the quality of the shot moving image is low.